


Chapter 1

by LeaElgaard



Category: Dan Howell & Phil Lester - Fandom, Phandom, Phil Lester & Dan Howell - Fandom, Phil and Dan - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell and Phil Lester - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaElgaard/pseuds/LeaElgaard
Summary: Read and see...





	1. Chapter 1

*Dan’s POV*

 

It’s December 2012, and life is great. Maybe I’m the kind of person who says ‘I hate my life’ but I really don’t. I need to do something, before I go home for the holidays. Tell Phil “I love him”

”What!” I could here Phil yell, “Nothing!, Sorry!” I yelled back. Then I thought back, and then I stood up. I walked into the living room.

“Phil, I gotta tell you something” I said almost whispering, “I’ve got to tell something, to you too” Phil said exited. “What is it?”

I asked with a smile, “I’ve got a little present for you” and took out a present. “Here ya go laddie” I took it, and unwrapped it “omg, It’s great” it was a black ring. Before I knew it I was kissing Phil, I pulled back “I’m sooo so sorry” I ran into my room, and stayed there the rest of the night.

The thoughts came to me, ‘why did I do that, why did I do that’

I fell asleep, nervous and frightened about what Phil would say, in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

*Phil’s POV*

I’m still standing in chock, Dan kissed me Daniel Howell! I just don’t understand why, it was just a ring. A beatiful ring, to a beatiful guy. With his perfectly curly hair, he’s handsome face, everything about him is perfect... wait what! I’ve never thought about Dan this way! Was it the kiss?

I tried to knock on Dan’s door, the big white wooden door, but I just couldn’t. I think he needs time, but I just want to talk about.

I walked into my room, and layed on my blue and green bed, and slowly headed to sleep... 

*Next day*

I woke up, and I was craving coffee, i need it before anyone talks to me. I walked into our little kitchen, and saw Dan to surprise. Dan saw me and stood up, he tried to walk out of the room, but I reached out for his waist and stopped him. 

I slammed him into myself, I looked him in the eyes. “Dan don’t run away from me... I need you by my side.” He looked at me surprised, but happy. I kissed him, and he kissed back.

We walked into my bedroom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have to wait and see...


End file.
